international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is a 2014 American 3D computer animated superhero film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Loosely based on the superhero team of the same name by Marvel Comics, the film is the 54th Disney animated feature film. Directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, the film tells the story of Hiro Hamada, a young robotics prodigy who forms a superhero team to combat a masked villain. Big Hero 6 is the first Disney animated film to feature Marvel Comics characters. Big Hero 6 premiered at the 27th Tokyo International Film Festival on October 23, 2014, and at the Abu Dhabi Film Festival on October 31; it was theatrically released in the Disney Digital 3-D and RealD 3D formats in the United States on November 7, 2014. The film was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing over $657.8 million worldwide and becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2014. It won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and the Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie. It also received nominations for the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film. Big Hero 6 was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on February 24, 2015. There's a TV series that continues the story of the film, Big Hero 6: The Series. English Title: Big Hero 6 Release dates: * USA - October 25, 2014 - Philadelphia International Film Festival * USA - October 26, 2014 - Austin Film Festival * USA - October 26, 2014 - New York International Children's Film Festival * USA - October 27, 2014 - Savannah Film and Video Festival * USA - November 1, 2014 - Hawaii Film Festival * USA - November 4, 2014 - Los Angeles, California (premiere) * USA - November 7, 2014 * Singapore - November 13, 2014 * Australia - December 26, 2014 * New Zealand - December 26, 2014 * UK - January 30, 2015 * Ireland - January 30, 2015 Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy Additional voices * Kirk Baily * Reed Buck * June Christopher * Cam Clarke * Roy Conli * Cooper Cowgill * David Cowgill * Marlie Crisafulli * Terri Douglas * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Kellie Hoover * Leah Latham * Jimmy Leung * Yuri Lowenthal * Tim Mertens * Yumi Mizui * Brian Norris * Sundra Oakley * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Michael Powers * Lynwood Robinson * Shane Sweet * Josie Trinidad Albanian Title: ''6 heronjtë Release date: 2015 Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Arabic Title: ''الأبطال الستة Release date: * United Arab Eremites - October 31, 2014 - Abu Dhabi Film Festival * Egypt - November 5, 2014 * United Arab Emirates - November 6, 2014 * Iraq - November 6, 2014 * Kuwait - November 6, 2014 * Lebanon - November 6, 2014 Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Additional voices * جورج أبو سلبي / George Abu Sallabi Brazilian Portuguese Title: ''Operação Big Hero Release date: December 25, 2014 Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Additional voices * Cecília Lemes * Cássia Bisceglia * Fábio Azevedo * Fábio de Castro * Fábio Lucindo * Felipe Zilse * Glauco Marques * Letícia Bortoletto * Michel Di Fiori * Renato Cavalcanti * Ramon Campos * Shallana Costa * Samira Fernandes * Vágner Fagundes Bulgarian Title: ''Героичната шесторка Release date: January 23, 2015 Dub studio: Александра Аудио / Aleksandra Audio Dub director: Георги Стоянов / Georgi Stoyanov Translator: Милена Иванова / Milena Ivanova Recording engineer: Георги Тончев / Georgi Tonchev Creative supervisor: Венета Янкова / Veneta Yankova Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Additional voices * Златина Тасева / Zlatina Taseva * Цветослава Симеонова / Tsvetoslava Simeonova * Димитър Тодоров / Dimitar Todorov * Димитър Иванов / Dimitar Ivanov * Здравко Димитров / Zdravko Dimitrov * Петър Бонев / Petar Bonev Canadian French Title: ''Les Nouveaux Héros Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Cantonese Title: ''大英雄天團 Release date: December 18, 2014 Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Castilian Spanish Title: ''Big Hero 6 Release date: December 19, 2014 Singers Immortals ''singer - Sweet California Additional voices * Jesús Esteban * Juan Carlos Doutón * Roberto González * Francisco Jiménez * Fernando Hernández * Aitor González * Carmen Podio * Milagros Fernández * Augusto Aguado * David Beteta * Lara Martínez * Nacho Aramburu * Amalia Cantarero * Luis Miguel Cajal * Jon Ciriano * Antonio Cremades With special collaboration of: * JPelirrojo * Rush Smith * Antonio Pueyo Catalan Title: ''Big Hero 6 Release date: December 19, 2014 Dub studio: SDI Media Dub director: Quim Roca Translator: Josep Llurba Additional voices * Francesc Góngora * Gerard Clos * Marc Gómez * Sandra Fortuny * Meritxell Mauri * Ana Tena * Diana de Guzmán Croatian Title: Ekipa za 6 Release date: January 15, 2015 Dub year: 2014 Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Czech Title: ''Velká šestka Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Vladimír Žďánský Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Producers: * Majda Holubcová * Adéla Bláhová * Kateřina Jindrová Zítková Sound engineer: Guillermo Teillier Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Additional voices * Jiří Ployhar * Otto Rošetzký * Jiří Krejčí * Petr Gelnar * Natálie Topinková * Tomáš Gibiš * Matěj Převrátil * Martina Šťastná * Daniel Margolius * Veronika Bajerová * Tomáš Karger * Kateřina Zítková European Portuguese Title: ''Big Hero 6 - Os Novos Heróis Release date: December 18, 2014 Singers Immortals ''singer - Fernando Fernandes Additional voices * Alexandre Carvalho * Gonçalo Carvalho * Romeu Vala * Carlos Vieira de Almeida Polish Title: ''Wielka Szóstka Release date: November 28, 2014 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Waldemar Modestowicz Translator: Jakub Kowalczyk Recording engineer and mixer: Renata Wojnarowska Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers ''Immortals ''singer - Fall Out Boy (English version) Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Ewa Prus * Aleksandra Radwan * Lidia Sadowa * Aneta Urbańska * Małgorzata Wierzbicka * Anna Wodzyńska – Policewoman/Policjantka * Diana Zamojska * Wojciech Chorąży * Adam Fidusiewicz * Piotr Kołodziejczak * Kamil Pruban * Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński * Janusz Wituch * Karol Wróblewski * Przemysław Wyszyński Trailer Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Animated Movies